Jedi of the South and West
by Soulhope The Wolf
Summary: Watch as Sokka and Azula learn the ways of the force from two of the most powerful Jedi ever to have lived. Watch as they walk the path of the Jedi on their home plant of Midgard.


Jedi of the south and west

chapter one: The Force

"All it takes to change someone is one bad day." - Joker.

Sokka was having a bad day, when he woke up this morning and fell through the ice. After changing, he decided to go fishing only to get his favorite red fishhook stuck in his right thumb. Then well attempting to get it out by using a second blue fishhook Sokka proceeded to get of them stuck deeper into his thumb. Deciding to just boy up and ask for help the nine-year old went to his mother but on the way to his hut he ran into the local bullies who proceeded to beat him up.

After Sokka fought them off, a snowball his little sister threw hit him in the head, and then the black snow came. Sokka started to fallow the men of the tribe. Sokka quickly stopped when he felt something was wrong and he changed direction so he could run to his hut. He saw Katara running out of the hut yelling for their "daddy".

When Sokka entered the hut he froze, standing in front of his mother was a fire bender. Sokka did not know how he knew the Fire Nation Commander was a fire bender, he did not even know how he knew the man was a commander ether, Sokka just knew. He also knew the man intended to kill his mother. The man smiled at him as he raised his fist to blast his mother with fire. Enraged Sokka draws upon a power that he did not understand. Sokka raise his right hand and he mimes as if he is choking someone with one hand, Sokka still had two fishhooks in his hand.

The fire bender grabs his throat as if being choked by an invisible hand; Sokka lifts his arm raising the man off the ground. The man meets Sokka's eyes seeing something that scares him, the boy's normal blue water tribe eyes had turned to a malicious and hateful red. As the man's vision begins to go black, a man dressed in the garb of a Water Tribe Chief enters the hut.

"Sokka what's going on?" the man asked staring at the seen in front of him, the man was favoring his right leg, which he injured in the battle that was going on just outside the village.

"Hakoda" Sokka and Katara's mother, Kya, screams at the man.

Hearing his mother scream his father's name snaps Sokka out of his enraged state causing him to release whatever force he was using to suspend the man in the air, the man after hitting the ground ran out of the village. Latter the man would lie and say he killed the last water-bender in the South Pole. Sokka stared at the spot where the man was hanging in the air a moment before his mother's scream.

After a few moments Sokka runs out of the hut with his worried father fallowing right behind him as pure white snow began to fall. The other men of the tribe saw Sokka and Hakoda run out of the village but only Bato, Hakoda's best friend fallowed them as the others were occupied with repairs besides it would take more than a few Fire Nation stragglers to take out both Bato and Hakoda.

Hakoda was closing in on his son when he slipped on a patch of ice causing the man to fall on his injured right leg, which broke, the bone rupturing from his skin and tearing a hole out of his thick leather pants. A stubborn man Hakoda tried to crawl after his son but as the boy ran, the snowfall began to increase quickly becoming one of the biggest blizzards in Southern Water Tribe history.

With tears in his eyes, Hakoda did something he has not done since just before he asked Kya to marry him, Hakoda, High Chief of the Southern Water Tribe began to pray. However unlike the last time he prayed, which was to Tui the ocean spirit, this time he prayed to one of his ancestors.

"Avatar Kyoshi mother of former All Chief Hakoda, your son, and my ancestor who I was named, please watch over, and protect my son, Sokka of all the Water Tribes. And if you can please send a spirit to help him learn to use whatever power he displayed is." Hakoda asked his many times great-grandmother. As Bato picks him up and Hakoda losses conciseness he sees a very tall and beautiful woman with brown hair in an elegant green and black kimono smiling at him.

The spirit world

Kyoshi had just finished putting her makeup, warriors garb back on, and now she was looking for a certain 'bagger-frog'. Kyoshi knew she would find the creature sitting with Koh the Face Stealer. The funny little thing was the only spirit that the Face Stealer could not steal the face of and not for lack of trying. Every time Koh tried to steal the bagger-frogs face the creature would blast him back with some kind of energy that was not air bending since spirits could not bend. The energy was the same energy that her descendent just used.

As Kyoshi walked to Kho's tree, she thought of her only son. Hakoda was the smallest of her six children and her youngest child. Hakoda was the only one of her children not born of her late husband and the only one to be born a nonbender, his sisters each had one of the elements. Hakoda was conceived when she was forty-nine on a visit to the Southern Water Tribe after her husband died. There she met a nonbender and the grandson of Avatar Kuruk. He was the only man to defeat Kyoshi in battle. They made love right after the fight, he died on a hunt a week later, and she returned to Kyoshi Island, eight months later, she gave birth to a small boy.

When Hakoda was fourteen, he left Kyoshi for the Southern Water Tribe. He did this to prevent any power struggle between Koko over leadership of the newly formed Kyoshi Warriors. At the time, many of the men of the island still felt that woman could not handle fighting and they were calling for Hakoda to replace Koko as head of the Kyoshi Warriors.

Hakoda left the night before a battle between Koko who was a powerful earth bender and himself would take place. He left a note saying that he believed Koko was better suited to lead and that a band of female warriors would serve as better protectors than a band of male warriors, as they would not let their pride get in the way as much as a man would. She rarely saw her baby boy much after that and he never asked for her help.

Kyoshi did get to meet the three wonderful grandchildren Hakoda gave her and got to be present for each of the three girl's births. Kyoshi also attended the ceremony were Hakoda was named the last All Chief of the Southern Water Tribe. Hakoda that very day changed the title to High Chief to make it clearer that he was not the ruler of the South Pole, as some All Chiefs thought themselves. That was one of the proudest moments in her life and Hakoda had done it all on his own strength.

She regretted that her duties as the Avatar did not allow her to spend as much time with her son as she was able to with her daughters. At the time Hakoda was growing up, Chin was active then she started to begin training the Dai Lee and Kyoshi Warriors. There were also several other incidents that linked back to the Air Nomads. Yet her son, who was the only one of her children to die before ninety, told her he always treasured the time spent with her and that he loved his mother dearly. She sensed air chi around the sword wound that claimed her son's life at the young age of forty-five.

Kyoshi always hated the Air Nomads do to their treatment of the woman of the Air Nomads and that she could not prove that, they killed her son. They would not let any woman who was not the Avatar learn Air bending by decree of the council of elder monks. Women were also only used for breeding or the menial tasks such as cooking cleaning. Women were not even allowed to get an education. Kyoshi as part of her agreement to train the first batch of Dai lee agents asked the Earth King to build several abbeys for runaway Air Nomad woman.

She also helped many of the woman who would enter the abbeys get a proper education. She even managed to get the Fire Lord to grant asylum to many Air Nomad woman even helping her youngest daughter Katara build the Western Air Temple and provided protection for it from the men of the Air Nomads. The Earth King let Kyoshi build the Eastern Air Temple after hearing about her son's death. The proud man even showed up at her son's funeral on Warrior Island and bowed to her along with the current Fire Lord, Roku. She did not know this at the time but both men were friends with her son. Her granddaughter and Katara's daughter Kya would run that temple.

Kyoshi was also discussed by their Air Benders belief that non-bending children born from air benders were not considered members of the Air Nomads and that only the males were given to orphanages well the woman were thrown off a cliff. In her long life, Kyoshi's actions saved several Air Nomad woman from their lives as slaves and breeding stock including the woman who would become Sozin's mother shortly before her death. This is also the reason Sozin only attacked and wiped out the air benders, for what they wanted to do to his mother.

The Nuns sanctuaries were left alone and later abandon by the air nomad woman who no longer needed protection they brought. The nuns rejected air bending and devoted themselves to chi blocking becoming the secret hand of the Fire Lord.

Lost in her thoughts Kyoshi did not realize she was at Kho's lair until she walked into the tree the Kho resided in. Rubbing her face, she walked down to see Koh playing a game of pai sho with the spirit she was looking for.

The spirit was a humanoid who is two feet tall, had very large elf like ears and he was green. He wore simple lose tan robes and a brown hooded cloak. The creature had two arms that ended in clawed hands that had three digits. The spirit also normally walked with a handmade cane.

"Master Yoda may I talk to you for a moment outside?" Kyoshi asks Yoda keeping all emotion of her face.

"You can of, course my lady. I win Koh." Yoda says as he grabs his cane and starts walking out of Kho's den with Kyoshi.

"Know why you have come I do. Train him I will. For a teacher Yoda is and teachers must teach. Smile young one for the boy's future clouded it is, but not meet him as a spirit, for a long time you will." Yoda tells Kyoshi with a smile on his face.

With a smile, Kyoshi's eyes glow as she gives up some of her reincarnation time to Yoda. Because of the great burden placed on the Avatars, they are given a chance to live as a normal life with their memories after their death. Kyoshi was one of the few Avatars who did not find her job a burden; as such, she did not use her reincarnation time. She lived a long fulfilling life and was the only human to see Sozin's comet pass three times.

"Thank you Yoda." Kyoshi says with a smile and Koh ignores the show of emotion as his friend disappears. With that, Kyoshi leaves for her small hut that Iroh would later clam as his own.

With Yoda

Yoda appeared in the physical world right were Sokka finally passed out. The boy passed out near one of the abandoned southern Water Tribe cities fifteen miles away from his small village. This was the true location of the original western harbor village. It was about fifty miles away from the central harbor village the capital of the southern Water Tribe.

Yoda draws on the force to lift and move Sokka and enters one of the stone huts. The force was with him since the hut had plenty of burnable wood stacked inside it. After starting, a fire to warm the hut up Yoda takes in the boy using his ability to sense the force. As he looks at the boy using the Force, Yoda removes the two fishhooks in the boy's thumb.

"Strong he is in the force, stronger than even the elder Skywalker's he is. Dark thoughts cloud his mind but a good man he is. Food is needed." Yoda says quietly before going to the nearby water edge.

Using the force to guide him through the blizzard and across the ice, Yoda easily catches some fish along with some kelp for dinner. He had learned to cook the food of this world well he entered the spirit plan of this planet. The planet Midgard was in a galaxy next to the one Yoda came from.

The flow of the force was a bit stronger on this planet then almost every habitable world he had ever been on with the exception of his home world. This was most evident in the fact that the force birthed life forms of pure energy this planets residents called spirits. The spirits were a lot like force ghosts but had a true physical presence but no blood.

Yoda came to Midgard nine years ago, at the exact time of Sokka's birth.

Two hours later

"Awake I see you are. Come eat good food I have made." Yoda tells the boy feeling him wake up through the force.

"What are you?" Sokka asks the strange creature.

"Bagger frog spirit I am. Far from home you are why this is?" Yoda asks Sokka.

"My mother was almost murdered today. I somehow knew things I should not about the man who tried to do it. I used some strange power and almost killed him. The power used scared me so I ran from my village into a storm." Sokka asks the creature in front of him as he ate the fish and kelp.

"Want to know where you are do you not?" Yoda asks Sokka.

"I am fifteen miles away from my village right now." Sokka tells Yoda with absolute certainty.

"Know this how can you?" Yoda asks Sokka.

"I just do." Sokka tells Yoda with a smile.

"Know why you know this I do. Same place as the power you used it comes from. Know all about this power I do." Yoda tells Sokka with a smile.

"Could you teach me about it?" Sokka asks Yoda.

"Maybe I can maybe I can't. Learn this power why do you want?" Yoda asks Sokka curious about what the boy's response would be.

"So I do not lose myself in that dark place that I was in when I hurt the Fire Nation commander. I do not want to go into that place without a light to find my way with." Sokka tells Yoda with eagerness and hope in his heart.

"Good answer. Yoda is my name and teach you I will. The Force the power you used is. Powerful ally to have it is. Teach you the ways of the Jedi I will but a hard path it is fraught with danger and temptation it is. Handle it can you?" Yoda tells Sokka with a smile.

"I don't know." Sokka tells Yoda.

"Good perfect place to start it is. Come sit with me your first lesson is to begin." Yoda tells Sokka as he pats the ground next to him. Sokka sits down next the wise sage.

"Now your eyes close them, then your mind empty it. When done this is next step I will teach." Yoda tells Sokka.

It takes some time but Sokka manages to empty his mind.

"Now feel it, The Force all around us it is. The billings the ground even the water and ice feel it." Yoda tells Sokka.

Sokka could feel it just as Yoda said. There were several penguin otters down on the beach he could feel them as if they were right next to him. He could feel the shark swimming lazily hunting for small fish under the ice. Then he felt the darkness coming from the ever-storm.

"Fear it do not for the dark is part of the force it will not harm you just as the light will not. However, be wary for easier the dark path is but full of pain it is. Just as bad the light can be. To learn to let go you must." Yoda tells Sokka in his wise soothing voice is enough to calm Sokka down.

"What does that mean Sifu Yoda?" Sokka asks Yoda.

"Lose friends family you will. When this comes morn them you can, but let them go for it was there time to join the force. Failure to learn this many Jedi do and consume them the dark side does. Anger, hatred, fear, and suffering the dark side they are cloud your thoughts the do. Hope, calmness, love, kindness, illuminate the dark they do and the light side this is. The light and dark side Interconnected they are few grasp this so forbidden emotions made them the old Jedi did especially love. For love strong it is but turn to hate easily, it can. Only to those who could not learn to let go are they forbidden to have attachments. All I teach you today this is. Meditate on these words the rest of the day and tomorrow you will." Yoda tells Sokka.

"Yes Sifu Yoda." Sokka tells his master.

Sokka proceeds to return to meditating re-entering the flow of the force. As he loses himself in the flow of The Force, Sokka is touched by something.

Fire Nation capital two days ago

Meetra Surik looked up as she felt it. There was a powerful force sensitive around and they are very close. Meetra has been on this strange planet for eight years and she now knew why the force revived her on this plant. This planet was so strong in the force, that when she awoke on it in her body alive and well she promptly passed out from force overload. She knew the Living Force the energy that is generated by all living things had a reason for allowing her resurrection.

Meetra was a truly a beautiful woman with short-cropped black hair and blue eyes. She had a nice curvy body with a pair of modest c-cup breasts and a nice large round ass. She was currently wearing a black silk robe and black pants along with a nice black cotton cloak.

Male Jedi used lecture most woman for wearing robes that are more expensive do to the simple life Jedi lived. However, most of the woman of the order liked the feel of silk or other softer materials on their skin and after they put several lecturing men threw the wall on one of their lady days, the men started to ignore the more expensive simple robes.

Strapped to the left side of her waist was a straight two-handed sword with a European style. The hilt was a simple cross guard but the pummel of the sword was the emblem of the old Jedi order. In her gloved left hand was a simple ebony staff.

The former Jedi exile fallows the call of The Force to the royal palace.

"Holt, state your name, business and show your papers." The one of the guard's state as Meetra approaches the palace gate.

"You don't need to see my papers and I am allowed to enter and do as I please." Meetra states using her favorite ability the mind trick on the guards.

"We don't need to see your papers. You are allowed to enter and do as you please." The guard says.

"Open the gate and carry on." Meetra states with a wave of her hand.

"Open the gate you will need this pass to walk the halls and you will have to leave your weapons here." The guard states as he hands the woman a small gold medal.

Taking the metal and pocketing it Meetra hands her sword and staff to the guard before taking off her cloak and giving it to the second guard to hold. She undoes the straps holding a set of strait swords on her back and hands them to the man.

"Keep your eyes on my face or you may lose them." Meetra says sassily as the guards take in her chest she never did like to wear a bra.

"Would you like my staff as well?" Meetra asks the men.

"You may keep your staff mam." The guard says as he holds open her cloak to help her put it on.

"Such a gentleman, thank you." Meetra says as she lets the guard help her with the cloak before taking back her staff.

Meetra puts her cloak back on, takes her staff, and enters the palace.

Inside the palace Meetra looks around in awe at the interior, it was almost as beautiful as the Jedi temple do. After taking a moment to take in the sights, she fallows the pull of the force to the quarters of the youngest fire prince. Inside she sees two young children and a strikingly beautiful woman who was a little taller than her five foot two frame. Meetra could feel that the girl was stronger than even Revan in the force. She could feel that without guidance the girl will eventually be corrupted by the dark side and driven mad.

"I would not burn the doll if I were you for it is the better gift." Meetra says announcing her presence to the family.

"What do you mean the blade is obviously the better gift peasant?" Azula angrily states as she looks at the woman.

Azula knew she had nothing to fear for this woman and did not allow her mother to shield her. The young girl calmly walks up the older woman and once in front of her stands at her full height of three-foot two inches tall in an attempt to look intimidating.

"The knife may be a war trophy but it is not as valuable as the doll. Especially since, the doll had far more thought put into it by your uncle. May I see her for a moment?" Meetra asks Azula.

"You may." Azula says as she hands the woman the doll.

"As I thought this is no mere doll that one can buy off the shelf. It's a weapon used as a last line of defense by the noble young girls of the Earth Kingdom. See." Meetra says as she turns the dolls head and a larger dagger blade pops out from the dolls head.

"I believe you also have the bigger knife now and there is a longer inscription on it too." Meetra says with a smile.

"A woman's body is her best weapon. What does that mean?" Azula reads from the blade after snatching the doll back from Meetra.

"I'll tell you when you're older dear. And you know how much your uncle Iroh loves his proverbs" Ursa quickly tells Azula.

"I think I will call you Miss Point." Azula says as she twists the head of the Miss Point and the blade withdraws back inside her.

"Uncle does loves his proverbs." Azula says as she sits holding Miss Point.

"Excuse me who are you and please take two steps away from my daughter." Ursa says with a smile that made a promise of a painful death if Meetra did not step away.

Meetra could since the heat of a fire bender in all three members of the family. So airing on the side of caution, she takes three large steps back.

"I am Meetra Surik, a wandering warrior monk and philosopher. It is a pleasure to meet you Princess Ursa." Meetra says with a polite bow.

"You will need Azula's father's permission to teach her how to use her gifts. But I am confident I can convince him to let you teach her." Ursa says with a small smile.

Ursa could not feel the force as Meetra and Azula could but she was an enlightened bender and could sense certain things. One of the things Ursa could sense was that the power of the world's chi as it flowed through both her daughter and Meetra with more _**force**_ than even the handful of spirits she had met.

"What do you mean mommy?" Azula asks her mother curious about what the two woman were talking about.

Meetra kneels in front of Azula and places her hands on the girl's shoulders with a smile on her face.

"Azula, you sometimes know things you could not possibly know and see things before they happen right. Also you can see things about machines how they work, how they were made and how to make them better right?" Meetra asks the girl with a small smile on her face.

"How did you know that?" Azula asks somewhat alarmed by the woman's words.

"Because I have the same gifts Azula, It is called The Force and I can teach you how to use it if you wish to learn about it. But I worn you the path I walk is very hard, it's a life of sacrifice." Meetra says still smiling.

"Azula this is your decision and no one else's I'm sure Miss Surik can also help with your fire bending." Ursa says with the supportive smile that that usually gives Zuko.

"I'll do it I what to learn about The Force." Azula says with a bright smile after seeing her mother give her the look she normally gives Zuko.

"Your father will be home soon, I will discuss your training with him, but mommy promises you will be allowed to train in the ways of The Force." Ursa says with a bit of a dark look in her eye.

Meetra sees a force vision of Ursa dressed in a leather corset with gold trim and a matching leather thong. Ursa conjures a fire whip in her hand. Meetra was glad the vision stopped after seeming a man covered in shadows screaming like a little girl.

"But for now its lunch time so let's go get something yummy to eat." Ursa says going back to the loving mother.

Fire Nation two days later

Meetra was given permission to train Azula from not only the girl's father, but also the girls grandfather Fire Lord Azulon himself this morning. Although Meetra could sense a great deal of darkness for the ruler, she could also sense a strong light in him. That light was the love for his family. The Fire Lord did not want his grandchildren to fallow in his path if he could help it.

Azula and Meetra were now sitting in the royal gardens with Azula sitting in front of her. Meetra was currently braiding Azula's hair on the left side of her head making a small braid just to the left of the girl's dagger like bangs.

"This is the learners braid, when your training is complete we will remove this braid in a knighting ceremony." Meetra says as she ties off the braid.

She had explained the force to Azula the day before so it was time to start training.

"Now it's time to fully awaken you to the force. Close your eyes and empty your mind of all thoughts." Meetra instructs Azula.

After a few moments, Meetra feels Azula succeed.

"Now feel it the fire of the volcano, the life of the flowers and trees, the clanks from the steam engines powering the palace." Meetra says in a soothing voice.

As Azula feels it, she takes her first steps as a force user.

"It is amazing the feeling of being one with everything." The eight year-old girl exclaims in amazement.

"It is now I want you to meditate for the rest of the day we will continue with training later." Meetra instructs Azula.

"Yes Sifu Meetra." Azula states with an excited smile as she closes her eyes and dives back in to the flow of the river that is the forces.

The flow of the force

As Azula enters the currents of The Force, her spirit starts traveling south towards the South Pole. Sokka's fallows a current leading him north and west. The two younglings see many things as the fallow the currents of the world and eventually the two intersect. When this happens the two younglings spirits pass thought each other unknowingly forming a powerful but for now passive force bond with the other.

To be continued

I have been working on this for quite a long time after back burning it after deleting half of it on accident. I will be working on trying to continue some of my other fics along with this on.

Therefore, I hope you like it please read and review.


End file.
